


Goku'n'Superman: Lunchtime of Justice

by SunshineMoon (CaptainSpace)



Category: DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kinda sorta a parody of the memetic 'goku vs superman' concept, what's a fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSpace/pseuds/SunshineMoon
Summary: What do you mean, 'fight'? We just got burgers.





	Goku'n'Superman: Lunchtime of Justice

"I'm just saying." Superman took another careful bite, fully swallowing before continuing. "We've both been written by so many people across so many years, and mostly with the attitude 'he's as strong as I need to make this cool scene work', trying to determine our 'actual' strength or speed, or..." His face scrunched up for a second. "... _'feats'_ or what have you in numerical terms is missing the whole _point_."

Goku nodded enthusiastically, another burger or three disappearing down his throat as he talked. "Yeah! An' we've both been shown giving pretty even fights to guys who other writers'd have us one-punch and move on, 'cause that was what the story needed. Drama or wha'ever. You gonna finish those?"

Superman smirked and shook his head, sliding his fries across the table. "Right you are. I'm sure if we did go at it, it'd end up just as even, for drama's sake. But, Goku...knowing what I do of you, I can't imagine you don't want to try me, even with all that said."

"Mmm." His side of the table cleaned out, Goku set about licking the remains of his meal off his fingers one by one. "Well, honestly I do. Course I wanna fight you! You're the _guy!_ You're like...America's Ultraman!"

Superman blinked. _I'm...going to assume he means a different 'Ultraman' to the one I'm thinking of._ "I thought I was the American, well, _you_."

"Nah, man, I look like a superhero? Ultraman. What was I sayin'?"

"You want to fight me, but...?"

"Right!" Goku sat back, looking a little more serious. "You're _not_ like me. It ain't the fightin' you enjoy. It's savin' people." He jerked a thumb towards the window, and the pile of unconscious tentacled monstrosities outside, slowly being loaded onto flatbeds by Metropolis' Science Police. "I saw, back then, when your eyes lit up an' when you were just tryin'a get it over with."

Superman smiled despite himself. _There's a kind of...simple insight to this one. Reminds me of home._ "Well, I'm grateful for your restraint."

"Yeah, there's...just somethin' about you, makes me not wanna upset you." Goku shrugged. "I dunno. All the good you do, without crowin' about " _Justiiiice!_ " or whatever."

"Thinking of someone?"

"A friend. Kinda."

Superman pushed his chair back, stretching as he stood. "Well, I should probably help moving those things. They said they wouldn't need my help, but it looks like they're having trouble getting them all loaded. I'll...see you around?"

"Yeah!" Goku offered a parting fistbump, paying no mind to the awkwardness it was returned with. "Hit me up if you got anyone needs fightin', Superman."

"And feel free to call me if you have anyone that needs saving, Son Goku. Till next time."


End file.
